


A Bobby and his Downer

by Skyebo6



Series: Welcome to Wellington Wells [4]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Past Relationships, Pining, Romance, Spoilers for the main plotline, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebo6/pseuds/Skyebo6
Summary: Arthur has never felt quite like this about anyone before, neither had the bobby. This is definitely something special.A series of small one-shots, containing: A Bobby (Constable Morland) and his Downer (Arthur Hastings).





	1. Letters

Recovery was going well for Arthur and the Constable, it was as Uncle Jack said, a bit of bed rest and plenty of care was enough to get through the worst of aby ailment.

Things reverted back to normal, Arthur was a little jumpy for a while after the incident... but now he was living happily once again.

He had decided to go back to the O’Craunt in the wake of Miss Byng’s little betrayal, he was welcomed with open arms, and Arthur once again indulged his journalistic career.

Ollie began to live with Arthur, after all, the spare bedroom wasn’t being used now, was it? Better than his father figure faring for himself in the garden district. Ollie had also been joining the bobbies on regular patrols...

Although Arthur was clueless as to why, he wasn’t a real bobby... _That’s what I think.. at least._

Speaking of the bobbies, they were still their happy selves, they threw a small house party upon Arthur’s recovery. Arthur felt terribly sorry for Perry’s loss of fingers and Mcdaniels’ new scar, they always waved him off, “All part of the job, Mr Hastings!” Being their chirpy response.

He found that they were much more cautious, they never travelled down streets with headmistresses anymore, confirming his suspicions that they had all turned downer.

Part of him always doubted how they were going to pull this off.

And then, there was Morland. His sweet, gentle giant. He still dropped by frequently... more frequently than ever actually, the Constable wouldn’t admit it, but the whole situation still gripped him. He felt himself never wishing to leave Arthur’s side.

Mrs Falker at the flower shop found herself with many orders from then on, all for one happy downer, from one very lovestruck downer.

Morland hovered outside of Arthur’s door... he had stopped himself from doing his signature knock. He pulled a letter from his pocket..

_’Arthur’_

He knew it was time to give him it... he promised Mrs Boyle after all..

He knocked.

“Mr Hastings?” He said as he opened the door, Arthur was sat at his desk, working on the newest article on the new coating of paint that Mrs Sackville had painted her windowsill. He has many more stories in mind that the people deserved to read.. but he couldn’t very well print that, could he? On the otherhand, he had taken up Gemma’s station as investigative journalist.. and they began to plan to bring the system down.

He immediately looked up from his typewriter, facing Morland who was stood in the doorway, a welcoming smile on his face. Before he could greet the man, Morland approached him, holding out the letter.

He could see the puzzled look on Arthur’s face as he reached for it.

“I um.. well we got some help finding you, Mr Hastings... you see, Miss Boyle had helped us get into Rat Holm... she was rather close to Verloc..” he said shyly, noticing Arthur’s face harden, softening again almost as quickly... a lot of emotions passed through him. They had obviously been close.

Arthur turned towards his desk, opening the letter. It smelled of liquorice.. 

He began to read,

_’Arthur,_

_I know what you think about me.. and I’m sorry, I really am, you know i loves you... Trust me, none of it was my choice.._

_And I know that you know that._

_I would be angry too but... I don’t wish to just write about this._

_Im writing to tell you that, im leaving. I can’t stay. Wellington Wells is on the brink of collapse and you know it!_

_I need to take my beautiful baby, Gwen, to somewhere she can have a future.’_ Arthur found himself gasping at this line... she hadn’t told him about this, had she?

_’I wish you could come with me, I want nothing more than for you to!_

_So I’m giving you this way out._

_On the roof of the Executive Committee's building lies the only other way out of Wellington Wells, a hot air balloon.. I know you can do it because i know you Arthur._

_But I suppose this is goodbye, I still love you, and i want what is best for you.._

_If I don’t see you on the other side, I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart I am sorry._

_Forever yours,_

_\- The Salamander’_

Arthur wiped a tear from his eye, handing the note back to the Constable, who glanced at it in understanding.

“I did love her, you know.. back then.” He sighed,

“I was so.. angry when she left. I used to practice what i’d say to her if i ever saw her again,” he huffed out a sad laugh,

“I don’t- not anymore.. she was my best friend. I’ll miss her.”

Arthur remained like that for a while, he showed his grief. After a while, he learned to accept the news, and say goodbye to his friend, allowing himself and Morland to return to business as usual.

They began to fix up a feast for their friends..

Arthur would never forget Sally Boyle, he decided to give her the biggest hug should they ever make it out of there...

After all, he used to follow her everywhere!

But he was never going to follow in her footsteps... he could never leave the one he loves.

He would never walk out on Morland.


	2. All in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Morland have lunch in the office.

Arthur sat alone at his desk at the O’Craunt, it was their lunch break... but that didn’t stop Arthur in his research.

He’d completely forgot that Morland was visiting for lunch.

And so, he nearly choked on his tea upon seeing the man pulling up a chair.

The tea spilled all over him, causing him to yelp, Morland was just one step ahead in grabbing the cloth to wipe him down.. this wasn’t the first time Arthur had done this.

“Forgotten again, have we?” He chuckled at the embarrassment Arthur was currently experiencing... he’d thought he would be used to the feeling by now.

“I- yeah sorry.. nose to the grindstone” He stammered out.

Morland placed a bag on the table, two sandwiches were contained within. He’d brought Arthur his lunch.

Both began to eat, in silence at first.. both only needing each other’s company to feel satisfied.

But Arthur was in a curious state, his research opened his mind to many things.. and he began to wonder about the man sitting in front of him.

“Constable..” he trailed off, staring at the man, who shot him an intrigued look that spoke to him, as if to say ‘go on’.

“I was just wondering.. what is your real name.. it isn’t just Constable Morland surely... is it?” He asked, still his face was bright and curious.

Morland had no idea... if he had any memories, they were certainly taking a long time coming back to him. Did he even have a past?

Arthur was watching the man’s mind implode, he figured he’d made a mistake.

“Im sorry for asking.. i was ju-“

“George” the Constable stated.

“Constable George Morland.” he said without hesitation.

He’d felt drawn to that name.. it felt right.

Arthur let out a thin smile, his mask made it look manic, but the Constable could see the real him.

Arthur held out a hand in his direction, “Well then, Lovely to meet you George!”

The Constable took his hand, instead of shaking it, he lay a kiss on its back. “How lovely it is to meet you too.. Arthur” he smirked.

Arthur blushed at the sudden use of his name.

It sounded nice coming from the Constable’s lips.


	3. Saturday (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morland’s typical Saturday.

He could already hear his squad’s singing from down the hallway, Morland supposed they were all drunk once again.

This was always a regular occurrence.

The bobbies were huddled in the living quarters livingroom, gathered around the bar, an eccentric scottsman leading their little choir with a loud, disorganised rendition of ‘It’s a Long Way to Tiparrary”. 

Upon spotting the Constable, the men all but pulled him into their rabble, and he began to drink with them.

Soon they were all completely wasted, and Morland found that himself and Ollie were caught in each other’s grasp, arms slinged around each other, a drunken gesture of respect between fellow men.

They were a complete mess!

“You know... i told him” He hiccuped, “I told Arthur my.. my name” he slurred out to the others, who were practically flopping messes, half leaning on whatever surface they could find with the exception of Perry, who found himself blackout on the ground, snoring heavily.

“What.. even IS yer name lad” ollie laughed, a giggle to his voice.

“George... i think” he told him, before laughing himself. Everything around him seemed so absurd at that moment! And just as a wolf joins a howl, the bobbies became giggling messes, Mcdaniels landing on top of Perry in his fit of laughter, he’d apologise in the morning.

Morland truly loved his friends.


	4. Saturday (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Arthur spends his Saturdays

The sound of ladies chuckling and the clinking of teacups filled the room.

Oh how did Arthur get roped into this?

Himself and Mrs Addington had began a routine. Each Saturday afternoon, they met at the local shops to search for oddities and to gather groceries together, Arthur was happy to carry home her shopping for her, which always earned him a slice of her famous homemade pie.

On this day, hower, she had found a particularly fancy scrap linen, and explained to Arthur that she simply must have it for her little group. He didn’t understand why she made such a fuss over some useless cloth... she bought scraps from time to time but she seemed excited about.. this?

Of all things?

He just didn’t understand.

Until he somehow ended up at her evening event.

Apparently, Mrs Addington was the host of a Ladies Knitting/Quilting club... she was rather partial to quilting, but the women who enjoyed to knit were welcome to.

Arthur walked into the room of older ladies, the same ones he had met at the party, and... immediately began feeling very out of place. Only one younger lady was in attendance, sat holding the opposite end of Mrs Addington’s quilt. She was Mrs Addington’s own daughter.

‘She’ll take over this someday’ he would hear the elder lady beam to him, her face always held a broad grin. It wasn’t often you saw a healthy mother and child relationship nowadays.. not as genuine as these two.

Arthur never noticed, however. As from the moment he entered the room he was bombarded by the elderly ladies, hugs and cooing all around. They all compared them to their grandsons that they may or may not even remember.

He, almost immediately, found himself sitting on the floor in the middle of their circle of chairs, his sole purpose that evening being to hold the wool for both of the knitting ladies.

Boring.

So, utterly.... boring.

As much as Arthur adored Mrs Addington, he couldn’t help but feel dull, he was struggling to keep up his joyful facade when he felt so drowsy.

He didn’t realise he was falling asleep.

“Oh look at that poor dearie, Look at him! He’s fast asleep!” One of the ladies chuckled quietly.

“Poor dear must have missed a few hours sleep! We all do now and again, you know!” Mrs Addington joined in, “Though his manners aren’t the best, are they?” She laughed, the older ladies echoed.

Mrs Addington’s daughter, Lisa, found herself laughing at the slumped over man, she had some sympathy. She remembered being like that the first time her mother had brought her into the club.

 _He’ll get used to it_ she smiled.

It wasn’t lobg before Arthur awoke to find himself wearing a brand new, dark green, baggy jumper with little smiley faces lacing the trim.

And a cup of tea with a note on a tray beside him.

_’We’ve made up one of the guest rooms for you, Breakfast is at 8am._

_\- Lisa’_

Arthur looked puzzled, why did they make a bed for him...

Until it hit him,  
He’d slept past curfew.

In the morning he was greeted bu the two very amused ladies, not one word of his nap was uttered, but he could tell it was what they were thinking of.

“You know dearie, I think you should join our little club!” Mrs Addington said, a lace of amusement on her lips as Arthur nearly choked on his tea.

“Oh- oh I don’t uh.. I don’t think I, uh” Arthur tried to think of an excuse, but Mrs Addington beat him to it.

“Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head! Show up by 6:30pm, we could always use some extra help!”

How could he refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Im back, sorry! Took a day off, I just started college back.
> 
> Anyway i’ve only written one more one shot dor you guys today, I promise there will be more soon, I haven’t abandoned you!
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> -Author ❤️


	5. In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new restaurant is owning in Wellington Wells.

It was a particularly lovely day in Wellington Wells. Warm, sunny and bright, the people were as happy as ever.

“Lovely day for it!” Cobstable morland greeted with a tip of his hat and a bounce in his step. He enjoyed his daily patrols more than ever. 

This day in particular, a lot of gossip had begun to spiral. Talks of a new restaurant being opened in the very heart of the parade.. and that is where he was headed.

Morland had a plan.

He’d arrived to find the evening’s decorations and last-minute renovations were being overseen, the place looked amazing! They hadn’t seen anything like this for a very long time.

Morland approached a very flustered owner, obviously under a lot of pressure to make this evening go well. He’d immediately recognised the elderly man as Alceste Lefrançois, he sat among the wealthiest of Wellington Wells..

Alceste had been a five-star chef in his day.. the Constable wonders what miracles he can achieve with nothing but V-Meat and a few carrots.

But still, this was something different to try.

“Excuse me, Mr Lefrançois, is it?” The Constable began, earning the man’s immediate attention.

“Yes? What do you need Constable? We’re rather busy here..” he heard the man sigh, had Morland not be a bobby he suspects the man would have immediately dismissed him.

“Well you see, sir, im looking to book myself and a- er... friend a table for this evening. Would you be so kind?” Morland questioned, earning an eyebrow from Lefrançois, clearly contemplating.

“Ok Constable, I think i can find you a table... if you don’t mind helping me with something!” His face lit up, clearly a table on opening night must’ve been reserved for the biggest and brightest of people, clearly Alceste liked him.

“Wonderful sir! What is it i can i do for you then?” He beamed to the smaller man.

“I need you to help me hang up a few decorations.. we were waiting on stepladders arriving, but you are exactly the height we need!” Alceste smiled, clearly they would both help each other out.

=========================

Arthur arrived home from work, he’d felt like something was off. Morland was nowhere to be found, he’d missed their afternoon lunch and he hadn’t walked him home as he usually would. He couldn’t help but feel a little worried, especially when they lived their double life..

Then again, it was a rather long walk to the O’Caran from the Parade, perhaps the Constable had himself tied up in some business?

It didn’t take long for the sound of a door opening to pierce his thoughts, and the sight of the bobby to appear before him. He was dressed in similar clothes he had worn to the party with an excited look on his face.

_I guess that answers your question then Arthur_

“Get dressed into something nice Mr Hastings, im taking you out tonight!” Morland exclaimed, grabbing Arthur by the shoulders and spinning him to face the direction of his bedroom. Arthur barely had any time to question what was going on.

“I- wha-?” He managed to splutter, only for the bobby to interrupt.

“Trust me, Mr Hastings, you’ll enjoy it! Now go, get dressed!”

Arthur didn’t question it.

=========================

They walked, arm in arm towards the restaurant. Lit up like a Christmas tree and guarded by red bobbies, the restaurant looked like something from one of Arthur’s old movies. An elegant Art-deco exterior, they could tell a lot of work was put into this place.

They were led through a large hall towards their table, seated for two. Arthur had truthfully never seen anything as elegant other than Mrs Addington’s house..

He wonders what it’s like to be rich..

The Constable could sense How bewildered he was, and shot a smile in his direction.

He pulled out Arthur’s chair, allowing the smaller man to sit, before he took his own chair.

“A-a restaurant? I haven’t seen one of these in... well I haven’t seen one ever.. I don’t think?’ Arthur said to the Constable, who laughed in response.

“Do you like it?” He questioned, Arthur met his eyes.

“Like it? This is amazing!” He exclaimed, the people at the tables near them matched his excitement.

Alceste approached them, waiter in tow, carrying two champagne glasses and a bottle. He sat them on the table while casting them both a smile. “This is for you, thank you for your help earlier! Without you this would not have gone as smoothly!” He thanked the Constable, who gave the man a polite nod.

He continued, “You eat free tonight! Both of you!”

“Thank you, Mr Lefrançois, much appreciated!” He called to the man, who left them to it. They were each handed menus.

“Hold on.. ‘Curacha’?” Arthur questioned,

“‘Roasted Beef Wellingtons’? Where are they getting the ingredients for that?” He squinted.

_How did Mrs Addington get all that food for the party too...?_

He was pulled from his thoughts by the waiter, who took their orders. Arthur ordered the House salad as a starter and for his entree, The Beef Wellington, while Morland ordered the Bruschetta and Sautéed Chicken and Shrimp.

They had to admit, it was the best meal they’d ever had in their lives!

The Constable could practically hear Arthur humming in approval, he smiled. He found that whenever Arthur was happy, he was too.

_You need to ask him_

“Enjoying the food, Mr Hastings?” He questioned, he already knew the answer.

The reply came in the form of a very enthusiastic nod from the other man, who currently had his mouth full. His face was scrunched up in a smile.

They made small talk the entire evening, both laughing and smiling. The Constable could feel his heart beating, he had to do something. Arthur was talking, but he couldn’t listen. He could only feel his heart beating and his mind booming.

_**You need to tell him** ___

__“Mr Hastings-!” He blurted out, Arthur stopped talking, slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst. The Constable calmed himself before continuing._ _

__“Mr Hastings.. listen I- i have to tell you something..” he said quieter, Arthur was staring at him._ _

__“Y-yes Constable?”_ _

__“I can’t just ignore this anymore... I’ve found myself enjoying your company for months now and- well I just can’t stop myself! You make my heart do this funny... thing! I can’t get you out of my mind, sir!” He was rambling quickly, he needed to get his point out._ _

__“What I’m saying is.. Mr Hastings, I think I love you!” He finally finished, and that moment felt as though his heart stopped._ _

__Arthur sat wide-eyed at the man, he was speechless.. but he couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips, nor the deep shade of red creeping onto his face._ _

__“I.. well- I..” he stuttered, he didn’t know what to say. The Constable looked at him expectantly, he knew how Arthur felt from the look alone._ _

__He pulled him into a kiss._ _

__Arthur found himself embracing the kiss, leaning into it and closing his eyes.. he’d waited so long for this. It lasted a few seconds before they split apart again. Arthur rubbed his shoulder, suddenly feeling very self concious while the Constable cleared his throat and looked down at his plate, both avoiding eye contact, unsure of where to go form there._ _

__Arthur composed himself, slowly turning towards the Constable and catching his eyes. Both stared at each other._ _

__“I-i love you too.. Constable..” Arthur whispered._ _

__Dessert tasted a whole lot sweeter from then on.._ _

__They decided that night, that everything would be different._ _


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Home

The Constable walked through his very own front door for the first time ever.

They were really doing this!

It had been a month since the restaurant... an entire month that had felt like a dream.

He held a box filled with what little possessions he owned, he was _home_.

Arthur walked in after him, and he found himself smiling like an idiot..

_They were home_

He was moving in with the man he loved, they were together..

The Constable couldn’t ask for anything better..

His true love.. his _boyfriend_ , a beautiful home together, surrounded by friends... he’d never be alone.

He placed the box on one of the nearby tables before sneaking up behind Arthur, pulling the man into a hug.

“I Love you”


	7. Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first evening together

Arthur found it difficult to sleep that night, his mind wouldn’t stop rattling.

He wasn’t alone in his bed.

He found himself staring at the sleeping form of the Constable, he couldn’t believe he was doing this.

His home wasn’t so lonely anymore.

Arthur thought deeply for the Constable, he loves this man more than anything..

And he wanted him to know it.

He found himself tracing his fingers over the Constable’s back, drawing little heart shapes and spelling out a small ‘I love you’. He could do this forever...

But he supposed he shouldn’t, he flipped himself over, maybe he could ignore the feeling if he couldn’t see the Constable.

He pressed his head to the pillow, before hearing a light, shifting sound from behind him.

Before he knew it, he was enclosed in arms, he could hear the Constable’s heartbeat.

“I love you too” the older man muttered in his ear.

Arthur slept happily that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just small little things to keep you going.. till i plan out my next big chapter in their story :)
> 
> If anyone has any prompts i’ll gladly read them! And i’ll consider any request if you have them.
> 
> My characters are free to use anyway i guess, whatever floats your boat guys!


End file.
